


Good patient boy

by Trovi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Castiel, Teasing, dom reader, first time anal play for reader, mentions of anal sex, sexy panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovi/pseuds/Trovi
Summary: Reader (can be read as male or female) has a surprise planned for Castiel, but only if he is a very good boy.





	Good patient boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my very first fanfic after years of unfinished and frustrating attemps. Today I found some inspiration and decided to not to aim as high as to wanting my fic to be the next best fucking seller and just have some fun writing simple porn... in a languaje that it's not my first (the strugle is real)... in a non-narrative more traditional format whatever (which I didn't expect), and hey! At least I finished it! Horrible, but I'm daring to post it, anyway. Maybe it will break my mindblock and help me in the future in the form of better and finished works.  
> I'm figuring out how to post, tag and all of that as I go, and I'm not doing a very good job, sorry. It would seem after reading thousands of fanfics I should know how to do this...apparently not.
> 
> Please, have mercy and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Castiel (I wish...). I just take credit for the rest of the words (and every mistake) in this fic.

"You wanna be a good boy for me, Castiel? Yes? I know you want to, baby, you’re such a good boy for me every time. So perfect, so beautiful.

Come here, sweetheart. Let me see you, all of you. Strip to your boxers. Slowly. Yeah, like that. We have time. Look at me. Your eyes are beautiful, Castiel, it’s so easy to get lost in them... and your body...look at you, you’re gorgeous. All mine, aren’t you, baby boy?

Stay there, Castiel. That’s it, by the end of the bed so I can see you from here. Should I make myself comfortable? I have you in your underwear, it’s only fair I undress myself too. You know I’m always fair. I think you are gonna like what I’m wearing under this, Castiel. I chose it just for you. I saw this cute piece the other day and I just had to buy it. I’ve been saving it for a really special ocasion. You see... I have a little surprise for you tonight, baby boy. Let’s see if you can guess what it is... the first clue are the lovely panties I’m wearing for you...

Do you like them? The lace is so soft, they feel extremely nice on my skin, specially when I rub myself like this... Mmm... Rub yourself too, Castiel, make that cock hard for me inside your boxers. Would you do that for me? Just like that, nice and slow... You feeling good? Me too, honey, me too. Now stop. That’s enough, good boy. Don’t touch it again unless I tell you so.

So where were we... Have you guessed yet what’s special about these panties? Umm... maybe if I turn around? Now you see, eh? Open back panties... not crotchless per se, as you can see, but I bet you love how they leave my ass bare, my tight little hole at plain sight... easy access, you may say. I thoght it would be pretty convinient for what I have prepared for us tonight. You can take it as an incentive to do a good job... you still want to be my perfect little boy, don’t you?

Do you know yet what I have in mind, Castiel? Can’t blame you, definitively it’s something new... How about another clue: what if I tell you an ass is getting fucked tonight and it’s not going to be yours this time? That’s right, baby, don’t look so shocked, haha. You’ve been trying for a long time to convince me, I’ve thought about it and I think I’m ready. Excited? Uh-uh, not so fast, baby boy, I didn’t say you could move, did I? Go back to the end of the bed.

Now, you see, Castiel, I, indeed, am getting my ass fucked tonight, but I don’t remember saying it was going to be you doing the fucking, am I wrong? I thought so. You look adorable when you pout, honey, but don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault you jumped into conclusions. Fucking my ass for the first time it’s something to be earned, don’t you agree? That should be a reward only for the best behaved boy, and I don’t think you are at that point quite yet, but if you promiss me you’re gonna be good...

I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do: you are going to bring me a toy from our special drawer,— how about the blue one you love so much, yeah, that one — then I’m going to open myself nicely and you are going to be a good boy and watch me fuck my ass first with my fingers and then with that toy until I come, not moving, not touching yourself, not touching me, and not talking. You can make noises, though, you know I love  the little moans, and grunts and whines you make when you become desperate.

Pretty easy right? You just let me do all the work and don’t take your eyes off me. You can do that, right? Listen, this is the part you’ll like: if you behave yourself, then you get your reward and I’ll let you fuck me, I’ll let you shove your cock deep in my ass and fuck me as hard as you want, as long as you want, as many times as you can. And if not... well, I’m gonna come either way, with your cock or not, and enjoy every minute of it. It’s up to you to show me you deserve to come in my ass tonight... or not at all.

What do you say? Deal? You may speak if you have a question or don’t want to do this. Nothing to say? Very well, first of all, boxers off. Now.

That’s nice, baby, I love seeing your cock hard and wet. We can’t have those messed boxers in the way, now, do we? You got them all soaking wet and dirty with precome. Was it my new underwear? I chose well, didn’t I? Was this pretty little thing what got you so hot and bothered? What made your cock so hard and your cockhead so red and dripping precome like that? Or was it the tought of me fucking me wide open with that dildo for you while still wearing them? Yeah, that’s it. So go fetch it, baby, hurry up. Don’t forget the lube, I’m going to need it, right? You know I’ve never have anything up my ass before. I’m gonna be virgin tight. Can you imagine, Castiel, how my ass will feel? Good reward tonight, eh? Just be good so I let you be naughty later...

Look at me, sweetheart, do you like what you see? Me lying here for you, legs wide spread, touching my body everywhere, imaginining it’s your hands and your mouth caressing, exploring, worshiping my skin. My neck... my lips... my nipples... my thighs... kissing, licking, sucking everywhere... but I particularily like your tonge right here, Castiel — God, these panties were such a good idea. I love when you rim me, Castiel. Mmmh, you like it too, I can tell. You wouldn’t be so good at it if you didn’t enjoy it. My fingers don’t feel as good as your mouth lapping my hole, though... Maybe I should get to the good part and put them inside, eh?

No, baby, don’t supress those little moans, I want to hear them. They’re mine. Good boy... I bet you’d love to taste me right now. I would love for it to be your spit easing the way of my fingers up my ass. Next time, maybe... Ah! Mmhmmh... feels good, baby, I’m so tight and warm and soft around my finger... Can you see? I wish you could felt this, honey, feels so nice. Let’s add another, don’t you think? One isn’t enough... Mhmmm... ah..ahh...yeah, that’s more like it. Fucking my hole with my fingers and rubbing myself everywhere at the same time... Do I look good, baby? Am I doing a good job? Ah...

I feel myself relax and open faster than I thought. Seeing you helps, you know? Panting, sweating, trembling with anticipation and restraint... Seeing your big, hard cock, glistening, twitching, just ready for me...  Your eyes, pupils blown with lust, eating me from there...  Your mouth, looks so sweet, lips full and red and wet from biting them...  ahh! Your mouth would feel fantastic on me now... Mmmh, and your knuckles white in your tight fisted hands, just to try to prevent yourself to reach to your cock and stroke it... I love seeing you like this... you look gorgeous, baby, and you are behaving lovely like I knew you would. You always do, my pretty little Castiel.

Uhn... and those long and strong fingers... I imagine it’s your fingers opening me up for you, can you imagine that? How many fingers do you think I should use, sweetheart? Three? Four? You are so big... and I’m very tight, baby, I’m gonna need four if I want to prep myself well enough to take you... then again, maybe you won’t get to fuck me tonight after all, and three should suffice for our toy... I say we leave it at three... for now, we’ll see how you behave until then...

You are doing a good job, being so good for me, pretty boy. Not one word... not one move... I can see how eager you are to please me... Ah!Ah!Mmm...fuck... good...the third one wasn’t as easy... I’m so tight, baby, but it’s feeling like heaven... Just a little more time, let me get used to this for a couple of minutes, then I’ll be ready to take that toy. Mmmh...that’s it.

What do you think, Castiel? Did I open myself well enough? Does my hole look nice from over there, gaping and shiny with lube? Do you like it? I’m going to fuck myself now, honey, pay attention. AH! Uhn... Uhn... it feels bigger than it is... I feel so full... Imagine when it’s your cock in my ass and not this stupid plastic toy... Imagine you, thrusting into me, hard and—CASTIEL! Do I have your attention now? I said to look at me, didn’t I? Don’t you dare close your eyes again, you hear me? That’s a warning and you won’t get another.

Come on, baby, you were doing so well not touching your cock, and I know how much you want to... so be a good boy a bit longer, if you loose yourself imagining this is your sweet cock drilling into me you are gonna miss your chance at the real thing.

We don’t want that, do we? Ummmhhnn... Don’t disappoint me, baby boy, don’t let me go another day without that cock owning my ass. Ahh...I’m looking forward to it, don’t you see? Mmmh... this feels so good, sweetheart, but I want your cock. Now I know why you love when I do this to you, it’s fantastic... Ah, ahhh...so...uhh...good...fuck! I’m gonna come, baby, keep looking, ok? I want you to see all of it, how i come, Ah! How tight I get around the toy, my hole fluttering... Mmmmh, uhn, nnhg...this is gonna be you in a moment, baby, you just wait and be good Ah Ah Ahh AHH!—

So good, sooo good... You too, baby, my good boy, you did so well, helped me come so hard, just looking at you... I love to see that raging hard cock, it looks so enticing...  I’m so lucky to have such a perfect and sexy boy.

You have been so patient and obedient... I think you earned your reward, Castiel. Now, what are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a visual of what I was picturing the panties to be like, it was something like this:  
> https://www.lasenza.com/es/pd/crotchless-panty-11113332.html  
> If you take reader as a woman, at least. I'm well aware basic physics laws would not make posible for a man to pull that off (or maybe with lots of tape...). Anyway, if you take reader as a man and want something more... plausible:  
> https://poshmark.com/listing/PLUS-SIZE-PANTY-ONE-QUEEN-SIZE-p9-588f94f82de51211cf01089f
> 
> Either way, I encourage you to imagine your own ideal sexy panties. More fun!


End file.
